


The Story of Us Looks A Lot Like A Tragedy Now

by Onehugefangirl



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Garrett is a great friend, I hurt my boys again, M/M, Sort of break up?, Swearing, apparently, because I LIVE FOR ANGST, getting back together?, i'm sorry guys, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehugefangirl/pseuds/Onehugefangirl
Summary: Simon's dealing with the stress of college away from Bram. Bram's feeling the exact same way. What happens when no one says anything?(Title is obviously from Taylor Swift because she was my inspiration for this piece)





	The Story of Us Looks A Lot Like A Tragedy Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just want to start this off with a HUGE thanks for the love on my last fanfiction. As of now I have 104 kudos and that's so insane to me. This one, I hope, will be just as good, but it's really inspiring to see that many people like your work, so thank you.  
> I don't own any of the characters in this, that title belongs to Becky Albertalli.

“So is this it? Is this really the end of us?” Simon’s voice was a dead giveaway that he was about to cry, but he couldn’t let Bram see him do that. He didn’t remember what brought on the fighting, but one minute they were bickering over something small and the next they were standing up screaming at each other. 

Things hadn’t been great their first semester of college, and the second hadn’t improved in the slightest. They fought when they saw each other and more skype calls ended in fighting over stupid things than they’d like to admit, but they normally recovered halfway through the next week. Bram really started to feel the pressure of Columbia and Simon’s anxiety had gotten worse without Bram by his side daily and working nonstop on papers and assignments, but they didn’t tell each other that. 

Bram looked at Simon with hurt eyes shining with unshed tears. He said nothing as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door of Simon’s dorm. He only glanced back at Simon and muttered a quiet, yet piercing “Maybe it is,” before slamming the door and making his way out of the building. 

Simon didn’t hold it in for more a second after the door slammed, as he let out a cry of agony and sadness. He broke down beside his bed and brought his knees to his chest, hoping that with enough effort, he could just disappear. He was shaking violently and gasping for breath for about 20 minutes straight. Bram was his everything, one of the only people that could be with him while everyone else was back in Georgia. He was his boyfriend for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t bare the thought of him disappearing out of his life for good. 

\----  
As soon as Bram made it out of the building he threw up behind a tree on campus. He wanted to cry, to run back to Simon and make everything better, knowing that he was probably taking this fight just as hard, if not harder, than he was. Simon was his world, someone who brought him out of his shell, who showed him so many great things about his life, and he had broken him down. And over what? Bram couldn’t tell anyone what the fight was about either; only that it happened and now he doesn’t know where they stand. He moved to the other side of the tree and broke down crying. Thankfully it was close to midnight and no one was out, so he just let himself go. 

After a couple of minutes of crying, he pulled out his phone and called Garrett. Luckily he picked up after a couple of rings. 

“Hey Bram, is something wrong?” Garrett knew Bram too well to know that a call around midnight meant something was wrong. In a raspy voice, he explained that Simon and him had gotten into a fight and that he didn’t know what really happened, just that he probably wasn’t welcome back and he might be single. Garrett was stunned silent and Bram had to make sure he was still there. “Yeah man, but what the fuck? That’s not like either of you to get to that point.” 

“I know, and I feel so shitty about it but I don’t know what to do! Do I go back and talk to him, do I wait until tomorrow? What if he doesn’t want me back?” Bram was panicking, his voice hiding none of his concern and his breathing was getting more rapid by the second. 

“Okay Bram, you need to talk to him. If anyone knows how much you love him, it’s me and you can’t let this stop you two. You’re gonna have fights, every couple does, but that doesn’t mean you stop everything. It fucking sucks, I know, but I know you man. So go get him back and let me know if you need something. I’ll drive my ass to Haverford if need be.” Bram let out a sad laugh at his last comment as he got up with his bag to head back to Simon’s dorm. 

“Thanks man, I’ll text you later.” He hung up after that and made his way back into Simon’s building.

\----  
“Simon Irvin Spier. Are you telling us that you got into a fight and might be fucking single now? And you don’t even remember what the fight was about?!” Leah was beyond pissed at him, but thankfully Abby was there to calm her down before she reached her full rath. 

“I know I sound like a god forsaken idiot but yes! It’s just so hard being away from him Leah, and my anxiety is getting worse each month as the work builds up more and more and he isn’t here all the time. I mean,” Simon was breaking down as he listed off everything in a frantic voice. His eyes started to fill with tears again as he started to run his fingers through his hair, a habit he picked up his senior year of high school.

“Si, you need to breathe.” Abby reminded him.

“I don’t know how I let it get this bad.” He sounded like a kid who had just lost his puppy. He felt lost and clueless and didn’t know what to do from here. Abby and Leah looked at him on their skype call with sympathetic eyes as they huddled close together on their beds that were put together. It almost hurt him to see them like that, but he wouldn’t let them know.  
“Simon, you need to talk to him and apologize. You guys have so much, I can’t stand to see it all just fade away. I’m sure that you both have things you need to work on, and I’d say you’re both at fault for what’s going on, but you need to sort this out, okay?” Simon nodded at them both as Abby finished up her speech. 

Only a couple of seconds into their comfortable silence and Simon heard a knock at his door. His eyes grew wide as he glanced to the door and then back at Abby and Leah. “We’ll go now, okay?” Simon nodded again and went to end the call right before Leah added a “Text us later.” Simon got up from his desk and walked over to the door. He took a steady breath before opening it to reveal Bram. 

\----  
When Simon opened the door, Bram felt hurt go through his heart like a lightning bolt at the site of him. His hair was wild, having been run through by his hands so many times. His shirt had faint traces of tears on them, and his pants were slightly wrinkled. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks still visible on his face. Everything about him made Bram feel guilt and hurt knowing that he caused that. He hurt his favorite person in the world and all he wanted to do was hold him until the pain went away. 

Bram didn’t look much better, with the same bloodshot eyes and same visible tear tracks, Simon felt awful. It took everything in him not to fall into his arms and cry out everything he still had bottled up. He just looked up into Bram’s eyes waiting for him to do something. 

It was just a little “Hi” that escaped from his mouth, but it was enough for Simon to move out of the doorway to let him in. He nodded slightly to show thanks and walked back into the small dorm. He sat at the end of Simon’s bed a little awkwardly, putting his bag down next to him. Simon made his way to the bed, settling towards the middle, leaving about a foot between him and Bram. 

They stared at each other with sadness in their eyes, both wanting to pour their hearts out but afraid to make a move in fear of scaring the other. Bram scooted barely a couple of inches towards Simon before they both spoke at the same time. 

“I’m sorry,”  
“I can’t live without you,” 

Simon looked at Bram with wide eyes before he started to cry again. Bram got up and sat down next to Simon quickly and held out his arms for Simon to fall into. Simon wrapped his arms around Bram’s chest, holding him tight like he’s afraid he’ll leave if he lets go. He sobs into Bram’s shoulders because he’s there and he doesn’t know how long that’ll last. Bram moved Simon so he was sitting in his lap and buried his face into Simon’s hair and breathes in his scent because a few minutes ago he thought he might never be able to do that again. They hold each other like it’s their last night on earth and eventually Simon stopped shaking.  
When Simon finally calmed down and was just holding onto him, Bram started to pull back.

“Si, we’ve gotta talk,” He looked up into Bram’s eyes and he pulled back further, simply nodding his head as he waited for him to continue talking. “I don’t know what happened a while ago. I don’t remember why we fought or why we let it get to that point, but we can’t let it happen again. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry this has been happening for a while, where we can’t talk without fighting, but I’m done with it. I want to talk to my boyfriend without ending it in a fight. I’m done with going to bed mad or wondering if that was it and I’m going to wake up with a text saying we’re through. I can’t live like that anymore. Seeing you like this fucking hurts, and maybe it took us this to realize how stupid we’ve been, but I want what we had back.” He looked at Simon with pleading eyes, hoping to find a response in them, but Simon didn’t know what to say that could match that, so he reached up to cup Bram’s cheek, running his thumb across his skin and kissed him. 

The kiss was full of love, understandance, sorrow, apologies, and more that he couldn't describe. Simon let go of everything he had built up; all the anxiety and pressure of school mixed with the constant fighting and worrying that they wouldn’t make it past the next day. Bram took it all in and returned everything, hoping to convey the love he felt for the boy he was kissing and hoped to promise more love and change that they so desperately needed. After they pulled away, they looked at each other with hope. For the first time that night, Simon’s face broke into a small grin. 

“I love you. I love you so much. It’s hurt so much to be fighting, and it killed me to see everything falling apart, but it stops tonight.” Simon grabbed his hand and gripped it tight. He yawned, the energy he had was completely drained from his body and all he wanted to do was sleep. Bram stood up, kicked his shoes off by the door and took off his pants so he could snuggle with Simon until they both fell asleep. Simon did the same as Bram got under his duvet with Simon following. 

Bram wrapped his arms around Simon after all the lights were shut off and they were settled into bed. Bram knew they needed to talk more in the morning, but what was important now was that they knew they loved each other and they were going to wake up in each other’s arms. As Simon was getting ready to fall asleep in his hold, Bram whispered a soft “I love you.”

Everything would be alright.


End file.
